The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
When applying a finishing product such as varnish or urethane, for example, to hard flooring it is necessary to utilize an applicator. Background FIG. 1 illustrates one embodiment of a common floor finish applicator 1 that includes a generally T-shaped frame 2 having a threaded receiver 3 for engaging a pole or shaft, and a coating head 4.
Depending on the finishing product to be utilized, the coating head may be constructed from a malleable absorbent material such as a sponge, or from a malleable non-absorbent material such as rubber, for example. In either instance, the coating heads must be somewhat pliable in order to evenly distribute the flooring product onto the floor surface.
Owing to the drying and hardening properties of the finishing products, applicator coating heads typically harden and become unusable within 24-48 hours from initial use. When this occurs, users must either purchase a new applicator, or a new applicator coating head.
Although this is of little concern to homeowners or other individuals who do not routinely finish floors, it becomes a great expense to professionals who must constantly purchase new applicators in the course of their employment.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a wet storage box having functionality for receiving a used applicator and suspending the same in a liquid solution that can allow the applicator to be reused indefinitely, so as to alleviate the drawbacks described above.